Zombies Oh my!
by Squiggles.kz
Summary: It started out as a normal day...


Zombies? Oh No!

Keyre Zick

2/27/10

Yesterday began like any other day. It was a beautiful, sunny summer day with just the right number of clouds. My best friend and I were outside on a hill watching the clouds go by. As we laid there on that grassy hill we talked about our plans for the future. We would finish our senior yeah of high school and both go to CSU. We would have a double wedding and have kids, who themselves would become best friends.

Later that day we biked back to my house and watched The Little Mermaid. We had just gotten to the part where Ariel goes to see Ursula to become human when and alert popped up on the screen. It said that there was an epidemic spreading across America. The infectious disease was airborne and deadly. It told us to stay inside and drink lots of carbonated water. Then our movie returned. We, being the arrogant Americans that we were, dismissed the warning and went on with our day.

By the time the movie had ended the sun had set and we were starving. The fridge was empty so we decided to order pizza when all of a sudden there was a crash from down stairs and a screech. Stacey grabbed a knife and headed for the stairs. I followed suit and grabbed a nearby stiletto. As we inched our way towards the top of the stairs there was scream form outside. At the sound of this we quickly bolted down the stairs. At the bottom, there in front of us, standing on the coffee table, was a man. He was wearing a tattered business suit and looked extremely rabid. He stood there, with blood dripping down his chin, staring at us hungrily. At the sight of this we slowly began backing up the stairs.

Finally, after many painstakingly long minutes, we made it to the top. Right then there was a screech from down stairs. Stacey jumped at the sound and sped to the bathroom. I ran after her and locked the door behind me.

We were in that bathroom what felt like hours. Occasionally we would hear a shriek and a scream but after a while it became eerily quiet. By the time Stacey had finally fallen asleep I had memorized the poem hanging on my bathroom wall. After many more hours we emerged from the bathroom and slowly crept to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was six forty five, just a few minutes before dawn.

Since we had never ordered pizza and the fridge was empty Stacey decided to eat cereal. She walked over to larger pantry and started looking for the Froot Loops. As we shuffled around in the dark my foot kicked something. I looked down and in a pool of blood was my cats head. We screamed and turned to run out of the pantry but there standing in the door way was the man from down stairs. His suit was even more in shreds and drenched in blood, no doubt from my poor kitty. Again, as he had done before, he stood there staring at us. After a few moments the man screeched and lunged for us. I dodged him but Stacey wasn't as lucky. I ran to the kitchen, with Stacey screaming in the background. I ran back to the pantry, knife in hand and jumped on to the man's back. I started stabbing him and with a shriek he fell to the ground. I drug Stacey to the kitchen and frantically stated looking for the phone. Before I found it Stacey had started screaming and frantically trying to reach the knife on the counter. I reached for my knife and jumped to her side.

I asked her what was wrong and she started screaming about seeing something walk by the window. I hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright and at that moment there was a knock at the door…

We sat there in complete silence. Stacy stared at the door with wide eyes filled with terror. The dark figure continues knocking as I slowly got up and walked towards the door.  
>"Bella, what the heck are you doing!" Stacey whispered harshly<br>I looked behind me at my beloved Stacey. She had dried blood caked on her shoulder and smeared across her pale, panic stricken face.  
>"Stacey, Hun" I said softly while turning to face her "I don't think a zombie would knock on the door."<br>"I hope." I whispered under my breath while turning around and tightening the death grip I had on my knife.  
>Taking a deep breath I slowly reached for the door knob, grasping it tightly while turning it.<br>I flung the door open and my breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. Standing there in front of me was Davyn my hot, Asian next door neighbor/boyfriend. He was the last person I would have thought to have been standing there considering he was supposed to be in the Bahamas. I dropped my knife and practically jumped on him almost knocking him over.  
>"Davyn" I cried "We need your help!" <p>

I felt my knees give out from under me as I started sobbing. "There was a man… b-but he wasn't a man… Stacey, s-she needs help…please!  
>He carried me inside to where Stacey was crying and set me on the counter.<br>"Bella, I need you to try to tell me everything that happened" he said kissing my forehead, his blue-ish black hair brushing my face.  
>I told him about the night before and what all had ensued this morning while he cleaned up Stacey's shoulder. By the time I had finished he had moved the couch into the kitchen, barricaded the doors and had Stacey resting comfortably. He then began to tend to my wounds.<br>"You took quite a bump to the head" he whispered while he cleaned the blood off my forehead.  
>"Davyn" I asked looking over at Stacey, who looked extremely pale "Is she going to be okay? She looks awful."<br>He gently picked me up and cradled me in his muscular arms as he walked over to the couch where Stacey lay.  
>"I'm not sure. I think we should get her to a hospital. That guy may have infected her with whatever caused him to freak out."<br>"How are we going to get to the hospital?" I questioned. "My parents took their cars… Wait! How did you get here?"  
>He smiled his 'I know something you don't' smile. "I was going to tell you I swear…" he explained as he handed me keys to his Subaru Impreza WRX.<br>"Where did you get the money to buy that car!" I said as I jumped up and sped to the front door.  
>As I rounded the corner of the house I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing next to the beautiful black car was a woman. Her clothes resembled those of the rabid man from earlier this morning. She was licking the driver's side window and curiously sniffing it. I quietly started to back up hoping, praying that she wouldn't turn around. I was almost to the corner when a hand grabbed me from behind causing me to yelp. It was Davyn, who had, unaware, just made the biggest mistake of his life. The savage woman turned towards us and shrieked, a shiver ran down my spine. I heard Stacey from behind me scream "Bella, Davyn run!"<br>I couldn't run. I was frozen where I stood, as was Davyn. The woman ran towards us. As she was about to reach us there was a gunshot and the woman fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath her head. At the sight of the blood I passed out. Not knowing where the gun shot had come from but thankful for it all the while.

I woke to the sound of music. It was "Sober" by P!nk. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on.  
>"Oh Bella, you're awake, finally. Thank God."<br>It was Stacey. How long had I been out? Where was I? Were we in a car?  
>I tried to shift my position but found that I was being securely held in Davyn's arms.<br>"I was worried about you." He whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine.  
>"Don't ever do that to me again please." He pleaded<br>I groggily rubbed my eyes so I could get a better look at where I was.  
>"What happened?" I squeaked "Where are we?"<br>"Well Shawn," she pointed to the guy driving "was sitting on top of his house a few houses down and saw the whole thing."

"He like shot that woman right before she got to you. Haha You passed out, obviously," Stacey quickly explained "Then we gathered supplies, piled into Davyn's car and now we're goin on a road trip."  
>I sat there staring at Stacey. Her skin was a sickly yellow and her eyes were a dark red brown. Her eyes were blue just a few hours ago".Davyn" I whispered "where are we going? I think we need to take Stacey to a hospital. She doesn't look right. Her eyes are a different color and her skin…"<br>"I Know" he replied "We went to the one in Denver but it was deserted, so we're heading to the one in Bolder. I think we still have a few hours to—"  
>Davyn didn't finish his sentence because Stacey had started coughing violently. Blood was starting to splatter on her fist and her clothes. ...<br>"Shawn, pull over!" Davyn yelled "NOW!"  
>Shawn pulled off onto the soft, dusty shoulder right as Stacey stopped coughing.<br>"No, don't stop. Please." She pleaded while wiping her mouth with the hem of her shirt. "I need to get to a hospital. I NEED them to help me."  
>Davyn nodded to Shawn giving him the okay to start driving again.<br>After a while Stacey fell into a fitful sleep in the front seat. She twisted and turned whimpering.  
>"Davyn, I'm scared." I quietly admitted "Is she going to turn into one of those things? Like the woman from earlier?" The panic and fear was rising in my voice "I-I can't lose her! I don't want her to become like one of them!"<br>"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's going to be okay. I promise." Davyn soothed, stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

After a while I fell back asleep and dreamt about the first time I had met Stacey. It was First Grade and I was playing in the sand box when this strange, short, blond girl came and sat next to me.  
>"My name's Stacey Marie Elise Danderton, who are you?" She had asked, thrusting her paint stained hand in my face.<br>"I'm Isabella Anna Stanton." I stated shaking her hand "Do you want to be my best friend forever?.  
>"Only on one condition" she said pulling away and smiling "Can I call you just Bella?<br>"Yes!" I squealed and hugged her "We're going to be best friends forever!"

I woke up and it was dark outside. It looked as if we were in Bolder.  
>"There you are sleepy head. I was just about to wake you." Davyn smiled at me.<br>"Are we in boulder?" I yawned.  
>"We just got here." Shawn said in a gruff voice "We're almost to the hospital too."<br>I looked over at the passenger seat where Stacey was lying. She wasn't breathing.  
>"STACEY!" I shrieked. "Davyn! Stacey's not BREATHING!"<br>Shawn slammed on the brakes and I jumped out of the car rushing to the passenger's side ripping the door open.  
>"Stacey, honey, please wake up!" I screamed while I pulled her out of the car onto the ground. "STACEY!"<br>Shawn started doing CPR as Davyn tried to pull me into his arms.  
>Sobbing, I fell to the ground besides Stacey begging God to bring her back to me.<br>Right then there was a screeching noise.

I turned my head to where it had come from. On the other side of the car were six hungry looking men. They each were at least 6 feet tall with blood covering their chests. The larger one snarled and they began to circle us.

Shawn gave up on Stacey and cocked his shotgun. At that moment I knew it was over. I grabbed Davyn.  
>"I Love you, Davyn." I smiled as a tear ran down my face.<br>"I Love you more." He smiled weakly.  
>With a quick kiss we turned to face the wretched faces of the ones who wished to eat our flesh.<br>The creatures lunged -

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
>I jumped out of my bed, hitting the floor with a sickening thud.<br>"What the..." I questioned lying on the floor "ouch."  
>Had I just been dreaming? "Sketch" I whispered as I stood up to turn off my alarm clock.<br>"What a sick dream" I yawned.


End file.
